King Minos
King Minos (キングミノス) is the famous Judge of the Dead, son of Zeus and Europa. He was once the King of Greece before his death and becoming the Judge of the Dead who work for his Uncle Hades in the Underworld. He's not an Omni-King, he's the Judge of the Dead who work for Lord Hades. King Minos is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: He was once a Greece King got white beard, white hair and blue and wear a Greece-custom in human form before his death in sudden old age before he convince and mutation to become Judge of the Dead. After his death, his body is now transform into half human and half serpent tail like a snake. His eye are now hollow black and wear a largest crown, bronze and gold colour. He's use his smell and eyes to know what mortal sin they'd have before he cast into which floor they'll descend from their sin my judgement. He love working as the Judge in the Underworld and he love judging people from their commitment sins they have such as Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony and Lust or the other way around like Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud and Treachery as part of his job to judge on the living soul on any species and case into their sin of punishment. He did fought in the Chaos Wars with Lucifer, but only to be judge to test the death of any living soul on mortal or even angel or god Destructions. Ever since he heard the death of Kali that shock and yet he have no choice to judge her in the Circle of Violence and Sin of Wrath. Powers and Abilities His abilities is too allow the soul from those who are dead such as kill in battle, murder, poison and suicide from what he see in their final life cycle before their fate take their place on them with his eyes to see what happen before fate come to them and send to their punishment in one of those sin and circle for their enteral torment of thousand years of punishment . Minos is very aggressive king, knowing he doesn't like to be wrong from their torment sins and yet he love to toy with their souls, it all part of fun. His power level is about 250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques Speed and Movements Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. Physical-Based Techniques * 'Soul Absorber -' He can drain the any mortal soul and add it to his own physical body. King Minos uses this ability after Hades taught it to him. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. King Mino's Ki Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Death-Beam - King Minos extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of''ki'' from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. * Golden Death Beam '- The most powerful variation of the Death Beam technique used by King Minos. King Minos uses this technique to destroy a planet. * '''Death-Ball '- King Minos creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. * 'Golden Death-Ball '- This is the most powerful variation of the Death-ball technique. King Minos places his hand in front of himself and charges up a massive energy sphere which he then proceeds to fire at his opponent by pulling his hand back and then making a pushing motion at the ball. * 'Supernova '- King Minos raises his hand or finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. King Minos's supernova is more powerful than Frieza's and Cooler's Supernova attacks. Relationship: '''Minos & Hades: Two of them got a strong bond, about judging of the dead and soul that Hades grained as the Judge of the Dead to judge those souls of their sins and send them to their torment souls. Two of them got strong bond like father to son. Quotes: (To himself) "You dare speak the Judge of the Dead?!" (To himself) "Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Fraud, Anger, Gluttony, Violence, Suicide . . . Who enter the house of pain? (To Hades) "I'm the judge of the dead, Lord Hades. I'd never made any mistake from their commitment sins." Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods